


Change His Mind

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Potions, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into a fifth year Potions class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change His Mind

"Turn your textbook to page one hundred forty six."

I barely hear the words that come out of his mouth. Those black eyes tell me more than the textbook ever will.

He strides across the room and whispers hateful words into Neville's ear. I can't help but grin. It isn’t strange; everything he says or does these days puts a smile on my face.

I can't help but think about all of the things I want him to do to me. If I focus hard enough, I can feel the ghost of his breath on my neck, his lips kissing my ear.

A shiver runs down my spine, causing me to drop my quill. It crashes down into the ink. In my scramble, I knock over the inkwell.

"Potter! We haven't even started brewing, and already you are making a mess!"

Snape appears beside my desk in a split second. I lift my gaze to meet his. He snarls, a look of disgust upon his face. I am mesmerized by his charcoal eyes, smoldering as they pierce my soul. For a moment, I am terrified that he is using Legilimency and knows how I feel about him.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Clean up this mess. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I wave the mess away with a flick of my wand. The book seems to be damaged beyond repair. Perhaps there is a spare textbook in the lab.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

My entire body trembles as I approach his desk. I could have asked to share with Ron or Hermione, but I can never pass up an opportunity to speak with him, even if it means humiliation.

"Careful, Potter -- I would hate for my desk to meet the same fate as yours."

I swallow and do my best to put on a brave face. "I can't do the reading, because my book is too damaged. Is there a spare classroom book I could use for the day?"

Snape snorts. "Potter, I can't trust you with classroom equipment. You've become as clumsy as Longbottom, which is saying quite a bit, don't you think?"

His words burned my heart, even though I have mentally prepared myself for them.

"Right." I square my shoulders and decide to press the issue further. If I am going to speak with him, I may as well get a fire in his eyes. "How am I supposed to complete your assignment if I don't have the necessary materials?"

He exhales a low breath. "How dare you talk back to me? That's a detention, Mister Potter. As for your book, go check the supply cabinet. Be careful not to set fire to a desk on your way there."

I turn away and head to the back of the room. While his words sting, I can't help but notice that he changed his mind and let me use one of his books.

Maybe one day, he will change his mind about how he feels for me.


End file.
